Don't Leave
by LuluLelouch
Summary: Italy thinks its best if he leaves Germany,overhearing a phone call with Japan. How does Germany feel about this? Will he let the Italian go or beg him to stay?


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

A Yaoi, Don't like don't read

ItalyXGermany pairing

"Germany…" Italy continued to mumble as he walked back and forth. Wishing he was savoring a taste of Pasta in his mouth. Germany's eye twitched with annoyance. Italy had been at his neck all morning. Even if he tons of work to be done. Finally, the German gave up. "Fine! What do you want Italy? I'm busy with work!"

Italy jumped up with happiness. Now that Germany was paying attention to him. "Can we go play?" Germany growled under his breath. Italy was worse than keeping a dog. Always calling for attention, making messes wherever he went, and constantly begging for food.

No, didn't you hear me? I'm busy!" Italy's hopes suddenly dropped. Looking down at the ground, and then dragging himself out of the room.

Just a few moments after Italy had left. The phone to Germany's left rung. He didn't know whether to answer it. Italy couldn't have been caught so early. Could he? "Hallo? This is Germany?" He picked up the phone. Just in case it did happen to be an emergency. "Yes Japan, everything is fine here." "No, Italy is fine to. But he's been a pain in the ass."

He sighed, the conversation felt as if it had gone on for hours for Italy. Who was standing outside the door waiting for Germany to finish his business. "I think I would be better without him. I could at least use a dog in war."

Italy's heart felt as if it had been pulled out. "Doitsu…." He cried. Picking himself up from the ground. His eyes already filling with tears. Realizing, for all this time he was nothing but a nuisance to his best friend. Maybe, Germany was better off without him. Who would ever really want a spineless Italian for an ally? Italy continued to think to himself. Heading into Germany's room, where all his stuff was kept. Even an extra blanket just in case it cold when sleeping with Ludwig. Of course, it rarely did. Since, sometimes even Romano would force himself to sleep in the same room as Germany. Even if the older brother hated everything about Germany.

"I'll go live with France. Si, he'll want me!" This seemed to bring Italy's spirits up. Even if France seemed to creep him out. The last time he stayed with him. He was chained up to Francis's bed in the middle of the night. Having to call Germany for help once again.

Feliciano began packing up all of his things. Even his pasta making ingredients, how could he think about leaving that behind? Followed, by stuffing his clothes into the already over stuffed suitcase. The clothes he was taking also included some of Germany's. But, was crying so much, he didn't notice.

After a few more papers, Ludwig had finally finished with what needed to be done. Remembering the fact that Italy had wanted to play. "I guess I can 'play' now." He shook his head with a groan. Opening the door, a note seemed to slide out of place. Landing on the floor in front of Germany, he opened the folded note.

It read,

"Doitsu, I going to live with France forever now. Well bye!"

Germany's mouth dropped open. The rest were beautifully drawn stick figures. "At least he's a good artist." Shaking his head he dropped the note. Italy couldn't have left already could he? When did he even have time to write this note?

Germany ran like a bullet toward his room. Guessing Italy would be in there. He was, always in there. "Italy! Why are you going to live with-" He stopped when realizing Italy had gotten his hand stuck into the briefcase. Ludwig walked over to the Italian, to help him get it out. But Feliciano shook his head. Pulling his hand out on his own. "I can do it!" Germany looked at Italy a bit surprised. Wouldn't he had been crying out for his help by now?

"Italy? Why are you leaving?" Italy looked down at the full suitcase. That rebelled against being stuffed to the top with useless things, and unfolded clothes. "I not going to tell you." Germany's lips turned a frown. Slamming his hand on top of the mountain of clothes. "Why not!" He moved in closer, grabbing Italy by the wrist. Italy looked at Germany confused and scared. Why was he acting so mean? Germany didn't know the answer to that himself. Deep down inside, something was growing. Crying out, not wanting Italy to leave. But why?

"Doitsu!" Italy cried out but it was too late. The two slipped over a pair of Germany's underpants. Forcing them both onto the bed. Germany's cheeks flushed a deep red. "Tell me!" Italy, being forced down a by a huge weight and being scared shitless. Finally gave in. "Doitsu said he hated Italy! And wanted him to leave! So I leaving to make Doitsu happy!" Another surprise for Germany, Italy threw his arms around Germany. Sobbing into his black muscle shirt.

"Italy…" Germany's cheeks remained red. He took Italy in his arms. Bridal style farther onto the bed. Realizing he was crushing the Italian under his weight. Then laying him down on the pillow. But, Italy refused to let go. Continuing to cry into Germany's grasp. Germany forced Italy's head to look at him. Sliding his finger under Italy's chin. This seemed to stop Italy's crying. "Italy, I don't want you to go." Germany mumbled under his breath. A bit embarrassed to say. Italy looked at Germany a bit solemnly. "Prove it!"

How could Germany prove it? Italy had once told Germany that he had wanted him to kiss him. He decided to try it. Germany softly landed his lips on Italy's. Feliciano's wet eyes widened with surprise. Germany's tongue demanded attention, as it slithered its way toward Italy's tongue. Italy granted access. Their tongues dances with on another. Both Germany's and Italy's cheeks were now growing red.

Germany pushed in more force than before. Forcing Italy to release for a breath of air. He looked at Germany while gasping for breath. "Again..."

Sorry for stopping it there, next chapter will be rated M for a reason.

Please rate and comment? First Fan Fiction, useful criticism would be very helpful

~Thank You


End file.
